Embodiments relate to a refrigerator.
In general, refrigerators are home appliances for storing foods at a low temperature in an inner storage space covered by a door. That is, since such a refrigerator cools the inside of a storage space using cool air generated by heat-exchanging with a refrigerant circulating a refrigeration cycle, foods stored in the storage space may be stored in an optimum state.
With the change in dietary life and well-being trends, large and multifunctional refrigerators have been introduced, and also refrigerators are being developed in various shapes for user's convenience.
In recent, a storage compartment having an independent space is defined in a cabinet of a refrigerator in addition to a refrigerating compartment and a freezing compartment. Also, refrigerators which can use the storage compartment as the refrigerating compartment or the freezing compartment by adjusting a temperature within the storage compartment through cool air supplied into the storage compartment are being released in markets. Also, the storage compartment communicates with the freezing compartment or a heat exchange chamber to receive cool air. In general, the storage compartment may have a structure in which the cool air is discharged forward from a rear surface thereof.
However, in case where the storage compartment is used as the refrigerating compartment, a flow rate of the cool air may be low. Also, in case where the storage compartment has a long length in a front and rear direction, the cool air is not moved into a front side of the storage compartment due to the insufficient flow rate of the cool air. Thus, the cool air is suctioned again and introduced into the freezing compartment or the heat exchange chamber.
Specifically, a front surface on which a door is disposed is relatively weak in view of thermal insulation in a structure of a refrigerator. Thus, the front surface of the refrigerator may be greatly influenced by an external temperature. As a result, an internal temperature of the storage compartment may be non-uniformly distributed to reduce storage performance.